Digimon Destiny
by Crystalmaster
Summary: Essa é uma nova saga onde os digiescolidos das três primeiras temporadas se encontram para enfrentar um mal com poderes nunca antes vistos
1. O deconhecido que veio das trevas

**Digimon destiny Episodio 1: O Desconhecido que veio das Trevas**

Há muito tempo atrás oito crianças, denominadas digiescolhidos, aprisionaram e deixaram vagando pelo espaço um poderosíssimo digimon chamado Apocalymon. Mas hoje o selo que o aprisionava se quebro:

**Apocalymon**: -Até que enfim eu pude me libertar. Agora eu poderei realizar a minha vingança contra aqueles, aqueles... MALDITOS DIGIESCOLHIDOS!-

E seu grito ecoou por todo aquele lugar, até chegar aos ouvidos de um digimon, um digimon corrompido pelas trevas ele logo decidiu esperar por apocalymon no muro de fogo.Sem saber apocalymon foi rapidamente até a saída daquele lugar, mas ele foi parado pelo digimon misterioso que se revelou mais conhecido do que se imaginava, ele era Ominimon

**Apocalymon**: Quem é você? E o que faz aqui? Por que me impede de sair deste lugar onde fui aprisionado até hoje, pequeno e fraco digimon?

**Ominimon**: Meu nome é Ominimon e estou aqui para derrota-lo e depois consumirei seu dados, para me tornar o mais forte de todos os digimons!

**Apocalymon**: Então você esta aqui para me derrotar não é, já que você quer tome isso "TOQUE DO DEMÔNIO!"

E ele usa as garras de devimon para atacar, mas ominimon ativa e usa a sua espada transcendente para acabar com as garras de devimon.

**Ominimon**: Você vai precisar mais do que isso para me derrotar.

**Apocalymon**: Eu só estou começando corrente marítima.

Ominimon consegue deter o ataque com o canhão supremo e revida depois acertando Apocalymon em cheio. Depois de receber o golpe ataca com o poder Atirador Aranha junto ao machado de marionetes.

Ominimon defendesse com a maior facilidade para o desespero de Apocalymon.

**Apocalymon**: Não é possível como ele se defendeu só com aquela capa medíocre! Estou vendo que você e forte preparasse para o golpe final "ANIQUILAÇÃO FINAL!"

**Ominimon**: Chegou o seu fim Apocalymon tome isso!

Ominimon lança a combinação de seus dois golpes.As energias se chocam causando uma enorme explosão. Apocalymon está caído e Ominimon machucado.

**Ominimon**: Este será o golpe de misericórdia ESPADA TRANSCEDENTE.

E com um movimento rápido de sua lamina parte Apocalymon ao meio e depois devora seus dados digievoluindo para MaloOminimon o ser supremo das trevas.


	2. Os digiescolhidos de volta a ação

Episodio 2: Os digiescolhidos de volta a ação 

É um dia comum como outro qualquer Tai, Matt e Sora passeiam pelo parque para se divertirem um pouco, depois de tantas batalhas contra digimaus e vilões perversos. Quando de repente Tai recebe uma ligação do sue celular.Era o Izzy.

**Tai**: Alô é o Tai. Quem fala?

**Izzy**: Alô Tai eu preciso que você e os outros venham aqui na minha casa o mais rápido possível.

**Tai**: Tudo bem eu, o Matt e a Sora já estamos indo ai.

Os três foram direto para lá. Quando eles chegaram viram estavam todos ali

Joe, Mimi e Izzy claro.

**Sora**: Há quanto tempo nós não nos reunimos assim.

**Mimi**: Hei onde estão a Kari e o T.K?

**Matt**: Desde que eles se uniram aos novos digiescolhidos eles não se separaram mais.

**Joe**: Eles não cometeram o mesmo erro que nós.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

**Tai**: Ah Izzy por que você nos chamou aqui mesmo?

Diz Tai tentando quebrar o gelo.

**Izzy**: Ah sim claro! Eu recebi uma mensagem de alguém muito familiar.

Ele mostra em seu computador ninguém menos do que Gennai.

**Todos**: GENNAI!

**Gennai**: É bom velos de novo digiescolhidos, mas agora não é hora para isso o digimundo corre grande perigo.

**Izzy**: Isso mesmo aparente mente surgiu um digimon muito poderoso mais do que todos que nos já vimos, ele é mais forte até do que o Ominimon...

**Matt**: Não pode ser, quem é ele?

**Izzy**: Ele se chama...

**Gennai**: Ele se chama MaloOminimon é assim que ele se chama. Parece que um Ominimon malvado divievoluio para MaloOminimon depois de absorver os dados de Apocalymon.

**Joe**: O que o mesmo Apocalymon que nós prendemos a muito tempo atrás.

**Gennai**: Ele mesmo Joe. Vocês precisam ir imediatamente para o digimundo, todos os digiescolhidos de todo o planeta já estão em ação. Eu adaptei o digivicie do Izzy para poder abrir o portal do digimundo assim como os dos outros digiescolhidos vão rápido os seus digimons estão esperando por vocês.

Izzy usa o seu digivicie para abrir o portal do digimundo.


	3. Phoenixmon resgate Sora

Episodio 3: Phoenixmon regate Sora 

Ao chegarem no digimundo os digiescolhidos encontram seus digimons e mataram a saudade.

**Agumon**: A quanto tempo nós não nos víamos amigão.

Enquanto isso eles ouvem uma explosão ao longe.

**Sora**: O que foi isso?

**Piyomon**: Deve ter sido ele.

**Tai**: Vamos lá temos que detê-lo

**Agumon**: Estou com você Tai. Agumon mega digivolve para WARGREYMON!

**Matt**: É hora de digivolver também Gabumon!

**Gabumon**: Ta bem Matt. Gabumon mega digivolve para METALGARURUMON!

**Todos**: digievoluam também.

**Tentomon**: AtlurKabuterimon.

**Piyomon**: Garudamon.

**Palmon**: Lilimon.

**Gomamon**: Zudomon.

Os digimons e os digiescolhidos se dirigem ao local. Lá eles encontram o terrível vilão que estava destruindo a paisagem e escravizando os digimons de lá.

**WarGreymon**: Hei você pare com essa destruição sem sentido.

**MaloOminimon**: Quem é você para me dar ordens, eu posso derrota-lo facilmente.

**MetalGarurumon**: Mas nós todos juntos podemos derrota-lo.

**MaloOminimon**: Seis contra um, isso é injusto, mas eu posso dar um jeito.

De repente das costas dele sai uma garra em forma de pirâmide.

**Izzy**: Mas o que é isso.

**MaloOminimon**: A isso, isso é apenas... um dos meus grandes poderes

A garra se abre e de lá sai um Piedmon.

Todos: O QUE? (O O)

Sora: Ele pode criar digimaus.

**MaloOminimon**: Isso mesmo, mas ele só obedece a mim. Então ataque Piedmon fique com os fracos que eu fico com os dois mais fortes. Não quero me rebaixar.

**Digimons**: O que? Você vai nos pagar seu vilãozinho falsificado.

**Piedmon**: Veremos quem ira pagar caro.

MetalGarurumon e WarGreymon começam a combater o MaloOminimon enquanto os o fracotes...

**Digimons**: HEI?

Tudo bem, tudo bem ...os OUTROS lutavam contra o Piedmon.

**Sora**: Tome cuidado Garudamon

**Garudamon**: Eu vou tomar. Não se preocupe.

**Lilimon**: Canhão Flor.

**Zudomon**: Martelo Vulcão.

**AturKabuterimon**: Antena Colossal.

Ele desvia dos golpes e acerta os digimons em cheio fazendo-os voltar a sua forma original.

**Mimi**: O que aconteceu? Palmon você esta bem?

**Izzy**: Eu acho que eles ficaram fracos depois de muito tempo sem lutar.

**Sora**: Garudamon: Você é o único que pode detê-lo.

**Garudamon**: Eu sei que posso vence-lo. Sombra Alada!

Piedmon é atingido, mas se recupera e começa a atacar só que Garudamon consegue escapar e usa o seu golpe dessa vez sem nenhum efeito. Piedmon começa a ataca-lo com socos e chutes rápidos, mas ele é interrompido pela era venenosa de Palmon.

**Piedmon**: Como você ousa GENTALHA!

**Gomamon**: Cara como tu ti acha!

**Digiescolhidos**: Ele tem razão.

**Piedmon**: Mas eu venho de uma grande linhagem de...

E ele leva um soco de Garudamon.

**Garudamon: **Tu não tem nem mãe.

**Piedmon**: Calado

E Piedmon acerta uma facada na barriga de Garudamon, fazendo-o voltar a ser Pyomon.

**Sora**: Pyomon você esta bem?

**Pyomon: **Tirando a dor de estômago eu to bem.

**Tentomon**: Mesmo sem estarmos digievoluidos, não vamos deixar você fazer mal ao nosso mundo!

**Izzy**: É isso ai tento!

**Piedmon**: Vamos ver o que vocês pensam se eu pegar a sua amiguinha.

Ele pega Sora e a transforma em chaveiro.

**Pyomon**: Essa não SORAAA!

**Pyomon**: Pyomon mega digivolve para PHOENIXMON!

**Todos**: Ah! Nossa!

**Piedmon**: O que?

**Phoenixmon:** Largue a Sora!

E ele vai para cima de Piedmon, que acaba deixando a Sora cai.

**Mimi: **Se o chaveiro quebra a Sora vai morre!

**Joe**: Essa não, alguém faça alguma coisa!

**Palmon**: deixa comigo. HERA VENENOSA!

E Palmon salva Sora

**Phoenixmon**: Muito bem Palmon. Agora deixe comigo. FOGO RUBRO!

**Piedmon**: Que golpe forte!

**Phoenixmon**: Se você achou esse golpe forte experimente a Explosão de Luz Estelar.

De repente aparece MaloOminimon que salva Piedmon e foge.Enquanto isso Tai, Matt, Agumon e Gabumon aparecem todos feridos.

**Tai**: não tivemos chance.

**Agumon: **ele acabou com agente. Ai!

**Matt: **O que aconteceu por aqui? Onde está a Sora?

Tai faz uma cara de ciúme.

**Gabumon:** Calma Matt!

Palmon entrega e ele o chaveiro

**Tai: **E agora o que faremos?

**Gomamon:** O único que conseguirá cura-la é o...

**Todos: **HOLYANGEMON!

**Phoenixmon: **Eles devem estar por perto, podemos procura-los pelo céu.

**Matt: **Eu e o Gabumon vamos com você.

**Tai: **Eu e o Agumon vamos também!

E os dois começam e se encara

**Izzy: **Nós vamos ficar bem, vão logo.

Então eles partem a procura de T.K


End file.
